Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper apparatus having an integrally formed washer nozzle, and more particularly to an S-type wiper apparatus in which a washer module is integrally coupled to a center spoiler of a wiper blade.
Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper apparatus for a vehicle refers to an apparatus for cleanly wiping off a windshield to prevent a front field of view of a driver from being hampered due to rain or snow stuck to the windshield when it is rainy or snowy during driving of a vehicle.
The wiper apparatus is operated such that a wiper blade assembly is installed in a body part under the windshield of the vehicle and the wiper blade is pivoted leftwards and rightward on the windshield to draw a fan shape with respect to the center thereof while wiping off rain or snow.
For example, the wiper apparatus includes a wiper blade, a wiper arm, and a driving motor, a rear end of the wiper arm is connected to the driving motor through a link member, the wiper blade is attached to a tip end of the wiper arm through a connector, and the wiper blade has a wiper strip contacting the windshield of the vehicle.
Accordingly, rotation of the driving motor are converted into reciprocal pivotal movement of the wiper blade through a wiper arm, and the windshield is wiped off by the wiper strip.
In recent years, S-type wiper blades to which a spoiler is mounted have been widely used, and in the S-type wiper blade can cleanly wipe off a windshield even when a vehicle travels at a high speed because the spoiler generates a down force to press a wiper.
In addition, a type in which a washer module is integrally mounted to the wiper blade for efficient ejection of washer liquid when the windshield is washed and washer liquid is directly ejected to the windshield through the washer module in the wiper blade has been suggested.
Meanwhile, a wiper arm and a wiper blade are connected to each other in various forms, which for example, include a top lock type in which a connecting element and a coupling element are coupled to each other through snap coupling, a side pin type in which a connecting element and a coupling element are coupled to each other through insertion and rotation, and a Bayonet type in which a connecting element and a coupling element are coupled to each other through fitting.
Accordingly, the present invention suggests a coupling structure of a wiper arm (retainer) and a washer module in an S-type wiper blade to which a washer nozzle is integrally mounted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.